


Lights in the Sky

by RonRos47



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: A mini fic involving Castle, Beckett, aliens





	Lights in the Sky

Beckett was never one to believe in a lot of things. The supernatural, zombies, aliens, ghosts, all of that were more her husband’s things. '

She adored him for it. It made her life that much more fun because it was nice seeing him so happy even though his thoughts were outlandish which is what made their current case that much more ridiculous.

Reports had been coming in about lights in the sky for the past several days. No big deal in New York, the city of lights, but it was the calls that Beckett found the most preposterous.

Esposito came up with a file in hand. “Got another one for ya, Cap,” he said to Beckett as he walked into her office. 

She’d only been captain for a few months and already she had One PP on her back about the string of lights in the sky. They wanted her to shut down the rumor mill ASAP before something became more serious.

“You’ve got to be joking,” Beckett said to him.

“Nope. How gullible are people? Just how many of these fruit loops are out there?”

“Good morning, my captain oh captain,” Castle said as he came into the office with a cup of coffee in hand.”

“I think we just found one,” Beckett said to Esposito.

“Found one what?” Castle asked.

“Nothing,” Beckett said taking the coffee. “I thought you were going to be at home writing.”

“I was,” he said taking a seat in front of her desk, “but I got bored. There’s only so many times I can type ‘Jameson’ and then have the cursor blinking at me.”

“So you decided to come bug me at work?”

“I thought you liked it when I bugged you?” Castle reached for the file on the desk before Beckett had time to grab it from him. “Oh more lights in the sky, awesome! So has anyone figured out what they are yet?”

“It’s an ongoing investigation.”

“Which begs the question why do they have you working on it? I mean it’s not like there’s a murder to solve unless you’re Agent Mulder and Agent Scully. Oh! Have you thought about them being aliens.”

“Like I said,” Esposito said, “Fruit loop.”

Beckett hid her smile and then turned serious on Castle. “Babe, it’s not aliens,” she said taking the folder back. 

“Then give me a logical explanation and I’ll believe you.”

“No you won’t.”

“Okay you’re right I won’t but how cool would it be if there were actual aliens in New York, you know flying saucers, aliens, the works. Oh I know, ‘Taken in Heat’-no. ‘Taken By Heat-no. ‘Captured Heat’-oh that’s a good one.”

“I thought your Nikki Heat novels were supposed to be based on reality,” said Beckett.

“Not if it involves aliens.”

Esposito shook his head, “Pathetic man.”

“Okay scratch my original manuscript this whole lights in the sky thing practically writes itself,” he said excitedly. He walked around Beckett’s desk, “See you at home. Mrs. Castle.”

“See you there, Mr. Beckett.”

They’d been married for over a year and still the name thing was an issue both not budging. Beckett loved being called “Mrs. Castle” but she also had fun calling him “Mr. Beckett.”

Just as Castle was about to leave the entire precinct began to shake. It was so powerful that lights began to fall from their places in the ceiling, ceiling tiles began cracking falling on desks which some people ducked under. Outside sirens were going off and people were screaming.

The first thought many people were having was that it was another 9/11 scenario. 

“Cap,” Ryan said as he came into the office during the quake. “We might want to get down to Central Park like now!”

The quake stopped and Beckett called out, “Everyone alright?” she got replies of ‘all good’ and the like. “Why,” she asked Ryan. “What’s going on?”

“I don’t know but those lights that have been popping up around the city, well they just converged at Central Park. There’s a bunch of law enforcement down there already trying to back the crowds up but I don’t know how long they can be able to sustain them.”

“Alright, Espo,” Beckett said going into her captain mode, “Man down the station. Ryan, you’re with me.”

“Got it cap,” they said at the same time.

“Oh I’m definitely with you,” said Castle.

“Castle,” said Beckett, “Go home.”

“Are you kidding, lights in Central City, not a chance.”

*****

Getting to Central Park was no easy feat. Even with her gumdrop the crowds were intense. Feds were everywhere as were plenty of cops.  
This was no 9/11 scenario, it was something completely different. Fog engulfed the city, the lights in the sky converging into one particular location, various yellows and blues. If it were some kind of toxic, chemical warfare they were all screwed by just breathing in the dust and harmful chemicals but somehow Beckett knew it wasn’t that. 

Next to her Castle couldn’t help himself but hum the X-Files theme. He wasn’t helping. Soon it was as if all sound had been silent. A humming sound began slowly until it was loud enough like a whistling.

It felt like forever that the strange lights and fog were around but just as quickly as they had appeared the lights swirled and then shot upward, the fog disappearing with it leaving people baffled and confused.

“What’d I tell you,” Castle whispered into Beckett’s ear, “aliens.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Castle, I’m not playing this game with you. There’s got to be some kind of logical explanation for all of this.”

“Yeah and until one becomes official it’s aliens.”

“You’re not going to let this one go are you,” Beckett said as they made their way to the car.

“Are you kidding, this is a novel that is waiting to be written. How cool would it be if Nikki Heat stumbled across something like this only she were more open minded than you?”

Beckett turned to him, “As fun as your Nikki Heat novels are, babe, maybe you should leave aliens out of that one.”

“No way, not a chance.”

Beckett shook her head and the they made their way to the precinct.

*****

Beckett opened her eyes. She moved around her bed and realized Castle wasn’t on his side. Putting one of his shirts on she walked out towards his office where he was working on his computer.

“Oh good you’re up,” he said, “Morning wifey.” He said to her as the two kissed.

“How long have you been up?”

“Just about four hours. I’ve already gotten a lot done which isn’t bad considering my next manuscript isn’t due for another two months. What do you think of the title?” Beckett read it and her eyes widened. “What?”

“ ‘Captured Heat’ ? You were serious about that?”

“What do you mean I was? This is the first time I’m showing you the title. Oh and hey, where were you?”

“What do you mean?”

“You said you were leaving work at five yesterday and I never heard from you. The next thing I know you’re in bed with me by one but I never heard you come in.”

“Castle, what the hell are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about the fact that I never saw my wife last night. I called Espo and Ryan and was tempted to put out an APB.”

Beckett rubbed her eyes, “You know what, it’s too early. I need my coffee.”

“Are you okay?” 

“Ask me again in fifteen minutes.”

As Beckett stood by the coffee pot she did her best to remember. Of course she had called Castle at four yesterday afternoon to tell him she would be leaving work by five. For him to say that she hadn’t come into bed until one in the morning made no sense. She had to have remembered. Had she caught a case last night? No she would have remembered Ryan or Esposito handing her one. Had she been taken by some enemy? Had she been drugged? No none of those made any sense either. Normally if that had been the case she would have remembered, she would have come to at some point. No, her mind was completely blank. All she could draw up was white space, nothing but white.

She began to feel an itch behind her ear. The itching became somewhat intense that she brought her hand to the spot. There in a triangular pattern were three distinct scars that had not been there before.

What the hell had happened, Beckett wondered.


End file.
